Were You a Dream?
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: At first Zexion thought returning to Destiny Islands was a bad idea. Till he got back with Riku. But that doesn't mean everything is peachy-keen. Yaoi Riku x Zexion / Axel x Marluxia / Xigbar x Demyx / Xemnas x Saix /
1. Chapter 1

_It's kind of random on my part. Been sitting on my flash drive for about a month now. However, I can't decide whether to make it into a story or leave it as a one-shot. So if enough response is obtained wanting more I will make a little more. It's all up to yall now! Oh and the italics are a flashback if you can't tell._

_{Edit}_

_Well OMG I can't believe I did this. I had planned for Marluxia to be with Axel and I had typed int he wrong name so in my newer chapters I realized I had two Demyx characters. oops. at least i got it fixed now  
_

* * *

Were You a Dream?

* * *

Raindrops fall onto my face and roll down over my closed eyes. Memories of you spin around me, yet never repeating themselves.

* * *

_Aquamarine eyes lock onto my cloudy blues as you saunter over to me. Cupping my cheek in your hand, you smile, "Will you go out with me tonight Zexion?"_

* * *

I lean back against a pole as I gaze at the buildings surrounding me. Residents dash by me trying to get away from the storm. None of them pay me the least bit of attention. Pushing my petite frame back into motion, I open my eyes to the gray clouds and wet world laid out before me. I begin my walk to my next destination where you might possibly be.

* * *

_You pull me through the dancing crowd and to the nearest blinking red exit sign. Holding me to the worn brick wall, you gently smash your lips against mine. I tangle my hands in your long silvered tresses while you continue to ghost kisses over my neck. "I've loved you for a long time Zexy. I know you've felt the same way." Putting a gap between us, you lead me to your motorcycle. You slip on as I sit down behind you. I wrap my arms securely around your waist, knowing exactly what I've let this lead to._

* * *

The corners of my eyes itch as tears leak out, mixing with the cascading rain. Digging my hands deep into my black jacket's pockets, I turn another bend. Transitioning from pavement to sand, I begin toward the water.

The rain washes away my tracks as I walk. Sitting down in the mud, wave after wave cuts around me, soaking me from the waist down, just as my top half already is.

* * *

_I wake to an empty bed. You're gone so soon as if I had dreamt the whole magical evening I had with you. You'd broke me out of my shell and loved me just as I have secretly loved you. Roboticly, I yank on my black jeans and shirt from the previous night. Leaving my hotel room at Destiny Islands Luxury, I let my feet take me away._

* * *

Something stops the gentle pelting of icy liquid and I glance over my shoulder to see worried eyes as blue as a calm, sunny ocean.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Zexy. I'll call Axel to come and pick us up."

As he talks to Axel, he runs a hand through his fluffed rose hair. He snaps the phone shut and slips it into his back pocket. "Marluxia...sorry..."

Marluxia simply smiles, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Marluxia helps me to my feet and over to the beach's parking lot. We stop by an idling dark red truck. As if he were my mother, Marluxia encircles me in a towel before shooing me into the backseat, where I sit down on yet another towel so I don't ruin the material.

Axel swivels around in his seat. He almost looks like his brother, Reno, now; sporting a violet reverse teardrop under each emerald eye, long spiked crimson hair in a low ponytail, and a single silver hoop dangling from his ear.

"You okay there Zexion?" I only bow my head shamefully. "It's okay you can tell us once we get back to the hotel."

Axel kept to his word, neither him nor Marluxia questioned me on the way to my room. After a quick yet lazy shower, I dress into onyx slacks and a white T-shirt. I fall down onto the edge of the bed with Marluxia beside me and Axel in front on the floor.

He grins, encouragingly, "Alright fill us in on the details."

With a heavy sigh I begin, "While you two were on your date, I went to the beach. Riku found me there and took me out to a club. It's been...four years since we had last seen each other at graduation. I should have never come back."

Marluxia wraps his arm around my shoulders, granting me a tight half-hug. "Don't say that."

Axel climbs to his feet. "Tell me who one night stood you." I shift my eyes to my coal scoffed boots. "It's that boy you liked isn't it? That rich punk Riku Reimei isn't it? Tell me Zexion, tell me he did it, because if he did it again he'll hear from me!"

* * *

_Striding through the empty school halls I stop at my locker. Everyone had already left over half an hour ago but due to my "over achievements" I got kept after for the decision of letting me be valedictorian. I should be happy but you still don't notice me the way I wish you would. _

_Slamming my locker shut I spin around but instead of heading home I run into a person much taller than me. Tilting my head up I intend to challenge the ignorant person but instead I see you._

_A smirk dances on your thin lips, "Sorry 'bout that, didn't think you were in a hurry...Zexy."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"That's what your friends call you, is it not?"_

_I break away from your enchanting gaze and down to my fallen books. "Yes."_

_My back is shoved into the light blue lockers behind me. I shiver against the metal's cool touch seeping through my thin uniform. You press up against me a plant a meaningful peck on my forehead. Lifting my hands up as best as I can, I place them on your chest to give myself some space. _

_Your confused eyes bore down into me, "Please tell you feel the same way." I merely stare at you, not trusting myself to utter a word. "Zexion, after graduation we...we can get away from all this...stereotyping and disappear from their radar, just you and me."_

_An unknown emotion of hope picks at me, "You mean it?"_

_"Every word...it's a promise. I'll always come back to you."_

_Your arms pull me closer and I collapse into your warm embrace. I inhale your scent of the ocean before letting you capture my lips._

* * *

Placing my head in my hands I listen to the door slamming shut. Marluxia rubs circles on my back, "Axel won't fight him like last time, he promised. Now lay down and I'll be back soon."

As Marluxia leaves as well I crash back on the bed and stare at the ceiling, letting the darkness of sleep cushion me back into the past.

* * *

_Sora's chestnut hair spikes every which way as he smiles unlimited kindness at me. His long time boyfriend, Roxas, stands next to him with his blonde hair defying gravity. Both sets of azure eyes cast on me as I approach the lunar haired male beside them. _

_I fiddle with my valedictorian sash, "Riku?" Your back stays facing me. Nervous, I try once more. "Um, Riku?"_

_Thankfully your eyes meet mine. "What do you want?"_

_I quirk an eyebrow, like my question clearly isn't obvious? Axel's hand falls on my shoulder, "Look here Reimei, I don't appreciate you screwing around with his feelings."_

_Roxas steps in front of Sora, "What are you talking about Axel?"_

_Marluixa's presence appears behind me, giving me the strength I need for the moment. "You said you loved me and after graduation we'd be together." Bitter feelings rise up inside me, pulling out my ever growing doubt of you. "Or was that another one of your lies just to get in someone's pants?"_

_Hurt flushes your features but you hide it from the growing crowd of people easily. "For such a genius, you're dim Zexion."_

_Your words cut like a knife, meaning or not they sting. At that point your eyes widen as Axel pounces._

_My redheaded friend slams you to the ground. "I should burn that pretty little face of yours."_

_You don't respond to Axel's threat, only try to shove him off of you. His fist slams into your cheek but no mark remains there. _

_Anger flare through me at the fact that someone, no matter who, has laid a hand on you. I grab Axel's shoulder in a vice-like grip. "Stop it Axel. Don't you ever touch him again." I hear myself demanding coldly. Taken aback, my friends mutter a promise and lead me away. _

_Later that week the three of us moved into a small apartment in Twilight Town._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up Zexy." Fingers trail through the bangs falling over the right side of my face. "Don't you want to see me? I'm sorry I left."

I crack my eyes open to lose myself in glimmering blue-green eyes. "So is it a lie?"

You lift me onto your lap. "Terribly sorry I disappeared. Sora fell down the stairs and had to get a cast. Roxas needed my help."

A chuckle slips between my lips. "How did he do that?"

"Trying to serve Roxas in bed."

Our laughs echo off he walls. I can't remember the last time I've laughed like this. I link my arms behind your neck and press my lips to yours. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too...and...I'm sorry I pushed you away. I won't ever do it again. I won't...let anyone get in the way of our relationship."

"Who stopped you?" says the curious side of me.

"My father said I couldn't ever be with you. But I moved out only to find you gone. I couldn't get a hold of you to tell you the plan or what was up so I waited."

A smirk dances on my countenance, "That's fine with me."

We fall back in the sheets with long putt off passion unfolding between us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well...I totally forgot about this little old one-shot and my original plan to extend it into a small story. Thanks to someone reviewing...shame they don't have an account...I remembered and typed up a chapter the other night before I went to bed. Thus this is the end product. I hope you all like it. I haven't even begun to reveal the "bad" guy(s) yet. I'll just let Zexy suffer a little bit :(_

**i own nothing!!!!! although...Xigbar would be fun to own.**

_{Edit}  
Well OMG I can't believe I did this. I had planned for Marluxia to be with Axel and I had typed int he wrong name so in my newer chapters I realized I had two Demyx characters. oops. at least i got it fixed now_

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 2

* * *

The door to my hotel room flies open and bangs against the wall. Sticking up head I realize I'm in deep shit. Axel stands in the doorway looking as menacing as always with a timid Marluxia switching nervously from foot to foot behind him. Riku's arms tighten around my waist as if he could protect me from this. We both know that he can't. My red headed friend stomps over to the side of the bed and I shield Riku with my frail blanketed body. "Ax-Axel calm d-down."

The stutter in my voice increases the pure rage emitting from his lanky frame. "You just told me about this pompous ass not less than two hours ago and I come back to see you in bed with him!"

_He doesn't get it...him and Marluxia...they were made for each other. Axel doesn't know anything because he got his way to easy. All he did was confront Marluxia and then it started. Nothing...no trials, no complications, no mass rejections, and especially no broken hearts._

"Axel stop leave Zexion alone. I'll leave okay. Just let me get my clothes."

Baffled I cock my head to the side so I can see Riku behind me. "What are you doing?"

"I don't plan on leaving in a body bag." His gentle rose petal lips brush against my cheek. "Don't worry about me okay? Just remember what I said." Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he pulls on his pants and shirt and grabs up his jacket lying on a chair. Flashing a bittersweet smile he disappears out the door.

Marluxia strides further in and shuts the door behind him. "Axel let's go. Zex-"

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I yell at my supposed friend.

"Riku's a scum on the dirtiest floor in this godforsaken town. Get your shit packed Zexion we're leaving!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Comes my calm reply, surprising everyone, including myself, that I recovered my tone so quickly.

"Then I'll drag you out! I'm not letting him hurt you again. You deserve someone so much better, can't you see that!?"

"I don't want anyone better, Axel."

I fall back against the mattress and hold my cheek. The slap still resounds in my head. The sting feels as though it's on the verge of punch and he resisted. "Pack your shit. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to get you." The door trembles in the frame from his wake.

Marluxia uses caution towards me before finally sitting down. "I'm sorry Zexion. When he couldn't find Riku...I don't know. I guess it was just intuition but he knew to come back here, I couldn't stop him."

Running a hand through the hair covering the right side of my face I bring it to rest beneath my chin. "Would you help me Marluxia?" A thin flaxen eyebrow quirks into the air. "Help me sneak out."

* * *

Stuffing my Black Berry deep into a small bundle of clothes I swing the duffel bag over my shoulder. I tug my thin black jacket around my body and pull the hood up. Sneaking out the door I bolt towards the stairwell. Yanking the heavy steel door open I sprint down the cement stairs. I can only imagine Axel's reaction. Marluxia hadn't agreed to help me nor had he agreed to rat me out. He just said that he refused to take part in it. Marluxia didn't want to anger Axel further or risk more toward me. So in the end I told him nothing of where and when and let him leave. Five minutes later I had all my suitcases packed and a runaway bag ready.

I break through the door on the lobby floor, glad we were only on the third floor, and rush through a crowd of people to the glass doors depicting a gloomy world outside. Jogging under the overhangs of buildings I attempt to find somewhere to lie low and check my phone. So, I duck into an alley next to a sweet smelling bakery. Fiddling with the zipper I'm finally able to pull out the device and boot it up. Checking my e-mail I discover that I have one from Riku. It's a good thing I never deleted any of my numerous online messaging accounts.

Zex,

I'm going to leave tonight. Meet me at the airport, I have a ticket with your name on it, Flight 6. Sorry bout the friends, I don't want to cause a rift. But, the plane leaves at 8p.m.

Love you,

Riku

I smile to myself in the darkness of the alley and begin to type back a short reply.

Riku,

Just got out. I'll be there. Promise.

Love,

Zex

_Now all I've got to do is make it to the airport in 30 minutes. I'll just hitch a ride or step on it. If I get through this, I've got to start running more._

Stepping out I casually begin my way down the sidewalk. Just as I round a corner I try to recall the way to Destiny Island Airport.

_Which means I'm about 10 minutes away by car. I can make it._

Slowly picking up speed I catch footsteps headed my way. Groaning I cut bend after bend in a fruitless effort to lose my pursuer. A hand grips my hood and I halt in mid-step. Glaring back into emerald orbs, I try to play calm even though my inside rage with a fury so white-hot at being delayed the one I love.

"Where you going Zexy?"

"No where for you to be concerned about." Back stepping I slam my elbow into his stomach. I'm released as he doubles over from the slight pain.

_There's always a benefit from being a normal sized person instead of a freaking giant!_

"Get back here!" yells Axel as he reaches for me again.

However a man appears between us and he shoots me an odd look. "Little dude, is this punk bothering you?" Looking up I spot someone I never knew existed.

A lean man with long black hair streaked with white-silver, scars reaching up on his cheek, and an eye patch to match. Not to mention his attire of simple black pants, faded white shirt, and trailing onyx coat. "I just want to get on my way, thank you."

Nodding he lets me continue but obstructs Axel's path. Breathing a sigh of relief I force my legs to move as fast as they possibly can. I circle the spinning doors and skid and shove to the nearest official. "Has Flight 6 left yet?"

"Sorry kid they just started down the runway. Got to be faster than that."


	3. Chapter 3

hahahahaha I have finally decided, officially, where I'm planning on taking this little story that was completely random in the beginning. It's never in my character to not have some supernatural and/or paranormal things incorporated into my writings...it's just not me honestly. So I'm sure you all can guess where this plot will be headed. If you think you do, try me!!!! Cuz you'll be wrong!

* * *

**Were You a Dream?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Walking back out of the airport with all my hope diminished I force myself not to think about my next move in this game. Just as I get to the lip of the sidewalk a crimson mustang halts in front of me. The passenger window rolls down to reveal the man from earlier. "Hey little dude, need a ride?"

I raise an eyebrow at the guy, "Thank you for what you did but I don't think so."

Turning to walk away he leans toward me. "Well that sucks. Riku told me to pick you up. He said that he couldn't make it to the airport."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Reimei. You two are in love. Your friend isn't exactly thrilled about it and you're trying to go on a get away to escape it."

_For looking like a madman he's extremely smart...or Riku told him._

"You gonna get in? I think your friend is coming."

Indeed as I spare an eye down the sidewalk I spot his man of blood-red spikes bobbing through the thinning crowd. I don't say a word. Instead I lift the handle and slide onto the inky material. Revving the engine, my helper sends us into drive just as Axel gets close enough.

Nearing the edge of the city I turn to him, "Who are you?"

"Braig but anyone that knows me calls me Xigbar."

"Why?"

A soft laugh escapes him, making him seem less threatening. "My full name is Braig Xig Marcus. Lame name I know. So I put the first ones together and got Xigbar, cool huh?"

Rearranging the letters in my head I point out one obvious fact. "You switched the _R_ and _a_."

Another laugh, "Well Xigbar sounds better than Xigbra. Don't you think little dude?"

"My name's Zexion."

"Nah, I like little dude." Cringing I know that he'll never give it up now. "Anyway you'll be staying with me for the day okie dokie?"

"Where will Riku be?" _Something isn't adding up here._

Xigbar keeps his gaze fixed on the street as he skids around another corner and into a wealthy neighborhood. "Getting plans set so you two and skid addle."

He shuts the car off in the driveway of a decent sized house. Not as enormous as the mansion along the street but it's still large enough to rival a family home. Standing beside the lanky man as he unlocks the door I can't help but feel nauseated.

_Riku's not telling me something. I know it._ _But does Xigbar know? If he does I need a way to get him to tell me._

I follow Xigbar into the entryway where he hangs his coat. Flashing a grin he walks off towards a staircase. Stepping onto the first landing he stops me. "I got a boyfriend and he doesn't know about you just yet. Be prepared little dude."

_What in the world could he mean by that?_

"Hey babe come meet our guest! He'll be staying with us for a tiny bit."

Feet apparently hit the floor hard from a room at the far end of the left corridor. A door flies open and in its wake appears a twenty-one year old boy. His sparkling, childish baby blue eyes throw off his apparent physique, some muscle and probably fairly strong. A flaxen mane is styled in such a peculiar way that I'm not sure whether to classify it as a Mohawk or a mullet...a crossbreed as it seems. Wearing faded jeans and a band shirt with the name of it angled down the middle of it. Bounding down the strip of carpet overlaying the polished tile, he skids to a stop in front of me. A smile that could even a blind man could see flashes at me. "So you're the guest? What's your name? How does Xiggy know you? Why are you here?"

I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for this new and improved energizer bunny replica. "Yes my name is Zexion. I'm...Riku's boyfriend."

The boy's eyes enlarge to the size of dinner plates. "Oh! Hmm...okay can I call you Zexy?"

"Because it's so much easier to say! Duh! You can call me Demmy, Dem, Dem-Dem, my real name's Demyx. So anything will do really."

Xigbar wraps an arm around the blonde's thin waist and yanks him into his side. "Now Dem relax. Little dude here is gonna be with us for a couple days. Riku's trying to straighten things out."

I jump on the first tease of information. "Straighten what out?" The elder man visibly tenses at my direct question. I'm determined to find some sort of answers in his web of sneaking around to avoid telling me the truth. That's when I smirk inside to myself. "Oh that's right, never mind, I remember now."

Shoulders slack and a grin squirms its way back onto his face. "Well that's good to hear. Glad you remembered why we got to keep you a secret. If those people find out Riku has someone else close to him, they'll kill you."

"Which is why we're leaving." I say, playing it completely by ear.

"Kind of ironic actually. All he did was ask a favor of this guy that happened to be apart of this thing and now he's being blackmailed in a way."

Demyx nods enthusiastically, "Yup all because he wanted to find you Zexy!"

_Me? Riku's going to risk our lives all because he wanted to find...me? So then there is for certain several queries I need to speak with Riku about._

"Here I'll show you to your room. Xiggy, you go ahead and fix some food." Demyx takes my hand and begins pulling me down the right wing while Xigbar goes back to the first floor. A few doors down is a room with few additions; bed, dresser, table, lamp, un-plugged clock, closet, bathroom. The rich black carpet has deep purple swirling throughout it and the walls are identical, making it look as though it's just a space of color confined in a box with objects floating inside. Heavy curtains graze the floor in a soft violet fabric. "You like it don't you! I knew you would!" I simply nod and he releases his grip on me. "Well, I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

Demyx disappears from my side and moves to somewhere else in the house. Most likely to help Xigbar cook. Dropping my bag on the bedside table I lie down on the perfectly made bed. Staring up at the equally creative ceiling I sigh a breath of relief.

_These people won't hurt me. Not unless I betray them first. I know that deep down in my stomach. Riku...on the other hand isn't telling me everything. Not like it's not like him. It's aggravating. How in the world can I assist him if I know nothing of the circumstance? Confounded..._

* * *

_How long was I asleep? What's going on? Why hadn't Demyx woke me yet?_

Frazzled I scoot off of the cozy material calling to me to come and lay back down. I inch to the door where another loud bang is heard from below. "Get your hands off of him!"

_Xigbar? Who could he be yelling at?_

The turmoil downstairs piques my interest. Taking a step back I sling my bag over my shoulders in a way that resembles a backpack and also a way that it won't be disappearing any time soon. Not daring to open the door further, I squeeze out through the gap and peek over the railing.

A burly man with short silver spikes clad in leather restrains Xigbar single handedly. Beside him a lanky yet muscular man in a similar attire with long lunar tresses aims a long-barreled gun at Xigbar's left temple, with his finger resting lightly on the trigger. Completely the trio, apparently the leader of the three, is a short, slim figure pressing a knife sturdily against Demyx's throat. A triple set of toxic green eyes glare unflinching at the distressed blonde.

The shortest of them that wields the knife snarls at Demyx, "We know that he's here so tell us where he is and you'll live. If not we'll give your boyfriend another scar to remember us by."

Xigbar wrestles to get an appendage free but the man may be shorter but he is stronger. "No Dem don't you say a word!" His single eye turns to that of the captor. "Kadaj if you disturb one hair on his head I'll shoot you full of holes!"

"I...I...don't know what you're talking about..." he says in an almost inaudible whisper.

Kadaj tosses Demyx towards the stairs. He catches himself so that no bones break against the hard wood. Blue oceans meet steel gray. I perform a small motion for him to begin slowly crawling toward me to the next landing. To the left all attention is on the elder of us as Demyx takes baby steps up to me. Kadaj saunters over to stand in front of Xigbar.

"Father has many connections. We overheard Riku and your little talk earlier. I suggest you tell us exactly where you've hidden him. That or we'll take Demyx back to the castle where he'll be prosecuted in high treason and you can watch him die all because you refuse to say a single sentence."

Complete horror etches itself on his forlorn countenance. Xigbar spares not a glance toward his lover as he reaches me at the overlooking balcony. Grabbing Demyx's elbow I whisper to him, "Where can we escape?"

"Just follow me."

Creeping to the two's shared room, Demyx unlatches a window and begins to crawl out of it. About to take my turn I realize that the ladder decoration on the side of the house is a perfect get away. Just as my feet touch the ground the sound of pounding footsteps on the second floor signals that they've given up and are going to tear every part of the house apart to find what they're looking for. Nonetheless Demyx yanks on my wrist as he sprints to the garage. Pressing the button the door opens soundlessly and I'm led to a sleek navy shaded Volvo. I move automatically to the passenger side and buckle myself in as Demyx starts the engine. Surely this has attracted their attention.

It doesn't matter. By the time we're rounding the first corner they've just exited the house in a enraged fury.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I couldn't believe that I did that. I had to go back and change Demyx in the first two chapters to Marluxia because well...he's right here too! SO yeah...I fixed it for sure. But other wise everything else is a mess. I'm still trying to direct this into what I want properly so be prepared for the worst. I guarantee character death in future chapters.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 4

* * *

With my head propped against the window Demyx busies himself with the road until we come to a stop outside of a middle-class house. The engine clicks off and Demyx removes his seatbelt. "I can't believe they would be so...blunt."

"Demyx, who were those men and what were they talking about?"

"I-I-I can't tell y-you. Xiggy made me promise."

I open the door and slip out of the Volvo and into the pre-morning air. I strangle the gasp at how unbelievably chill it is as the cold wind slices through my thin clothing. Demyx stumbles over to my side, "Zexy please go into the house and I'll tell you what I can."

"Fine."

I let Demyx lead me up to the door where he rings the doorbell. A light comes to life on the second floor and they make a trail all the way to the door where it opens to reveal a disheveled silver haired man with tanned skin and luminous golden eyes. A voice calls down to him, "Xemnas who is it?"

"Demyx...and a friend. You'd better get down here."

'Xemnas', as he was called, let's us in before dead bolting the door shut behind us. I take a seat next to Demyx on the couch in the ordinary living room. Nothing seems to hint that these two could possibly be in on what happened tonight. Not too later a man with a shock of cerulean hair with a scar of a X on his face takes a seat across from us. Xemnas re-entering with cups of coffee and he sits right next to the man. "What's this about Demyx?"

"Well...Saïx...um...they came to get him. I don't know where Riku is either so I can't warn him and they have Xiggy and I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down and take a deep breath. Now let's get one thing straight. If they're back that means they'll be headed here next. Saïx, go and get our weapons unlocked and the emergency bags for these two." The bluenette leaves and I can't help but to stifle my yawn. "You'll have to leave right away as to not attract any more attention and you will take our stashed truck. You are to go to this address and not stop for anything." Xemnas hands the blonde a slip of paper and stands just as Saïx returns. Two packed duffel bags are handed over to Demyx the second he gets to his feet.

"There are two handguns and a sniper in that bag and there are cell phones, clothes, and other stuff in this one. Don't get onto the plane until Riku advises you to do so, understood?" asks Saïx.

I refuse to let anyone else speak. "I want to know what the hell is going on here!" Saïx glares at me and Xemnas merely stares. "I'm sick of being tossed around and not understand the situation. So either spill it or I'm going no where."

_I assume they want me out of the house. Not that I could even try to take on these three in an escape route but still I have to stall and gain some knowledge while I can._

Xemnas shakes his head, "This is not the time nor the place for you to become involved." Almost as if that mere sentence gave instructions, Saïx stomps forward and grabs me by my wrists. "Demyx will have to tell you all about it once you both are safely hidden."

I'm drug out the door even as I effortlessly squirm to get loose. I'm shoved into the passenger side of a black Blazer and buckled in with the seatbelt. A second later Demyx is in the driver seat sticking the key into the ignition. The bags sit idly in the back. That's when I remember. "Where are we going?"

"A mile away from the airport. It's suppose to be our meeting point if this happened. But I didn't know the location till now." He backs us out of the driveway and we speed out once more.

"Tell me what's going on, now."

"You're not going to believe me when I explain."

"Try me."

As we turn onto the highway Demyx begins. "Well people like Riku, Xiggy, me, Xemnas, and Saïx don't age like people here. We're from another plane on this world and at certain times we can cross between them."

"Don't you dare tell me that you are an alien in the sense that everyone believes."

Demyx laughs at my comment, "Nah we're a highly advance society as our teacher used to put it. A while ago our group kidnapped the prince to Sephiroth's throne. He was only about eight then but Sephiroth's personal guard came after us. We wanted to show that our world still isn't perfect and won't be. Well the only way to escape was to cross over onto this plane of existence."

"So when you talk about planes it's not all about the flying type."

"Any ways we left the prince with a random home and kept tabs on him. Our plan was to wait for him to grow up here and then take him back on our side and take the throne and pardon us. Especially since practically everyone in the city got the message and they want Sephiroth gone, even though their lives are great."

_Hmm...intersecting realms, princes, rebels, and the bad guys on their tail. A classic tale told in a little girl's storybook before she goes to bed each night. Demyx has got to be joking._

As my thoughts begin to bounce around in my head for a logical explanation I find myself falling back into the black abyss of sleep.

* * *

I wake by Demyx shaking my shoulder, "We're here." He's at my side helping me out of the car, treating me like royalty and he's the servant. A smile shines on his countenance despite having to lug the heavy bags and partly me to the door of a small shack. Demyx flicks the lights on to reveal a three roomed place; a kitchen, bathroom, and a room with four beds, each covered with thin sheets. The dust appears heavy on everything as if this place hasn't been used for a decade or so.

Demyx drops the bags on one of the beds I'm presuming we won't be using and crashes on the one beside it. I move cautiously over to a bed in the corner and sit down even though I'm wired and it's light out now. A ringing erupts and Demyx frantically digs through items and finally pulls out a vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?...Yeah we're here...How long?...Are they tracking you?...Okay see you both soon!" He snaps the phone shut and returns it to his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Just Luxord. He should be here soon actually. Once he gets here we're leaving."

"But where are we going?"

"To our world and depending on what they decide you just might get to come with us!"


	5. Chapter 5

super tired and i can't wait for mom to come home from the hospital so i'm posting this finishing my downloads so that i can call it a day, curl up with Zexy and Demy and sleep for the rest of 2 hours.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 5

* * *

Sitting straight I can't help but to sigh as we wait for the arrival of Demyx's comrades. Nervousness seems to scratch at me for the need to have these new people accept me into their loop. Especially if Riku is apart of it. Even if I still don't fully believe in all this fairytale elements...I would give anything to see the silveret again.

_I've been drug into this whole ordeal and I should get away but I just can't. It's as if I know that I can't go back to Axel and Marluxia...and not because Axel doesn't want me anywhere near Riku. It's something else...something I quite can't recall._

To pass the time I strike up a conversation with the blond. "So where is your prince now and why doesn't he just stay away from your group if they kidnapped him?"

"Well Luxord told me that their specialist saw to it that he'd have no memory until the time was right."

"What happens if you take him back to his world? Wouldn't his disappearance frighten and/or alert others?"

A new voice interrupts us, "Oh no, we'd see to it that it would appear as though he was only a dream...a figment of their imagination or merely a day dream."

I look around Demyx to see another blond except his short cut hair is neatly groomed while his swirling bluish green eyes shimmer with excitement. Slacks, a white collared shirt, and onyx leather boots adorn his lean yet muscular frame. Striding forward he eyes me with a limited interest.

Beside him is the one I've wanted. I restrict myself from acting like a fool and remain seated while they approach us. Riku's hair is pulled back with appears to be a black satin ribbon, allowing me to have a perfect view of breath-taking aquamarine orbs.

"It's safe to say that they have no idea where we are. Luxord calculated that we have approximately 48-"

"46 now."

"-hours until they figure it out."

Demyx frowns, "Well does that give us enough time to get our prince and get back?"

Luxord smirks, "Plenty to spare."

Just as the words leave his lips, a fist pounds on the latched door they just came through. Riku shoots a glance at Luxord but the man appears just as bewildered as the rest of us on the matter. Wordlessly Riku tugs on my wrist and leads me through the rear exit with Luxord and Demyx at our heels. We quietly barricade the door from the outside and finish as noises of a successful entry travel to our ears.

"They're not here Axel. Face it, you were wrong." growls the familiar voice of Marluxia.

"Would you shut up or are you a traitor?"

Silence as they shuffle around. Arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight. I turn my gaze up to Riku who glares intently at our handiwork.

_I want to move the broken benches and table parts away from the door and go to my friends. The other half of me wants to take this small group and simply run. _

I hadn't even noticed that we had backed away from the threshold in time as it smolders to the ground. The boom fading and disappearing as though only we heard it. Axel appears through the clearing of smoke with Marluxia in tow.

"You didn't have to be all showy Axel. You could've lit us both on fire with that thing, especially me!"

"Would you shut your trap Marluxia!" My friends' gazes fall on me and the arms that link around my waist. At the site of our group Axel levels his twin revolvers at us. "Let Zexion go right now!"

Axel's tone surprises the hell out of me. His strict determination, in a way, scares me.

_It's almost as if he'd kill anyone in his way to get to me. But why is he acting like this? Why go to such extreme measures for me? I'm nothing that special._

Luxord steps in front of Axel's line up, "There's no need for you to take him back. He's on our side not yours."

Axel's outraged features glare at the blond. "The prince **will** be going back with **us**."

Luxord shoots a look at his comrades and their plan shoots into action immediately. I'm hoisted up into Riku's arms as he darts across the pavement to a Corvette. I hop over the consol and into the passenger seat while Riku twists the keys and revs the engine. Bullets ricochet off the rear windshield, effectively shattering the glass.

_Axel wouldn't shoot me but I still keep my head tucked out of range. Who could this prince be?_

My shoulder slams into the door as Riku skids around a corner and pulls down a regular old neighborhood. My silveret parks the car out of sight of those looking for us but in sight of any normal people wandering by. Blue-green eyes fall on me and show only guilt.

"I'm sorry I got you into this. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Before I can say a word he stretches over and grips the back of my hair, carefully pulling us together. Explosions of happiness trigger all over my body as his lips mold to mine. I timidly place my hands on his chest as he tries to push us together around the hardware of the vehicle.

_It's almost as if I become a different person around him. This...feels like...de já vu. Not meaning that it's the same as the other kisses I've received...but as though in some other...dimension I've done this before._

Riku pecks my nose before finally pulling away. "I love you Zexion, remember that."

"I will Riku."

"No...I mean, swear to me that you'll remember how I feel about you even if other things are said and others revealed to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"...I...let's just go get the Prince then we'll talk."

I click the door open and follow Riku up the driveway up to the cozy little house. Pressing the doorbell a melody chimes throughout the house while a "I'm coming" is shouted at us from inside. The oak door does open to reveal one of Riku's dear friends with the friend's boyfriend behind him. The petite brunet latches onto the lunar haired male as he laughs, "Riku it's been so long!"

"I know Sora. I'm sorry I didn't visit. I was...preoccupied." As Sora release his hold on Riku he returns to holding hands with Roxas. "Is it just you two?" Sora nods. "Then let's go inside I need to talk to you about something where prying ears can't hear."

We enter and shut and lock it behind us before moving down into the windowless TV room instead of the living room with bay windows letting the sunshine in.

Riku gets down on both knees, takes a hold of one of Sora's hands, and bows his head. "It's be a long while but I've finally come back for you Prince Sora."

At first Sora looks upon his friend as if he's completely lost his mind. But as Riku finishes the sentence, vibrant blue eyes flash blank before returning. During that interval I seem to black out then come back within the blink of an eye...but now I remember everything.

I'm from the same plane of existence as Riku and everyone else that I've come in to contact with. I was the one on the side of the King. I opened the portal for Axel and Marluxia and had to come with them to open it to get back. They are my friends there and I knew nothing else except obeying what I was told. Riku and I had been bitter enemies with my spells and his vast swordsmanship. Many times we crossed paths and became locked in battle. After awhile we grew to accept each other and started meeting secretly. When things between us and the rebellion became messy...Riku and I didn't see each other until now. In the end I used to much power and erased my memories of my past up until I was adopted into a family here.

Horrified and thrilled all at the same time I back up to the stairs. Sora's eyes lock with mine. I was his training when dabbling in magical arts. We had a mutual relationship in a way.

The rebellion was more than a little group that didn't agree with some policies...they were a small country that could be easily over powered but instead our king made a deal with them even when he didn't want to. But it went wrong...

"Riku...have you found my Dad?"

"No Sephiroth is still in power."

Still looking at me he sighs, "Which means I'm technically not the next runner up...it's Zexion."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright another one done and off to read!!! really tired....

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 6

* * *

Riku stands back up and tries to approach me but I keep out of his reach. "Zexion, relax come on please."

_My Father...he did this. I wasn't the one they were looking for...I'm the one they wanted to kill. My Father supposedly killed Sora's. Axel and Marluxia...they were just trying to help_._ I could normally talk myself out of something like this and disappear as if I was never there and return to a normal life in this normal world._ _My brain just is in overload..._

"I...I'd better go."

Roxas advances ahead of Riku and I take another step back. "Sorry but we can't exactly let you go anywhere."

"Don't threaten me Roxas. I know you better than anyone in this room besides Sora."

Twin blades flash into the blond's hands and the blank look on his face tells all. In my own hands, a lexicon materializes. Just as we're about to get into it Sora jumps between us, "Would you two stop it? We have bigger problems to worry about. Now Zexion would you please open up a portal for us?"

"No."

Roxas tightens his grip on his swords, "Why not?"

Riku sighs and finally steps up to the plate, "Let's just rest for a minute there's no rush. We need to meet back up with Luxord and Demyx in about 46 hours so that we can cross over safely without something happening like last time."

Roxas's weapons vanish, "Until then you're our prisoner got it?"

The silveret sadly strides over, "I'll meet you both in the car outside, give me a minute." The two walk out and he leans his forehead against mine. "I didn't think it would unlock your memories too. I'm sorry."

"Sora's Dad is not dead I'm sure of it. I can show you to him...I know where Sephiroth has kept everyone hidden."

"You'd do that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Brushing his lips against mine I feel my stomach perform somersaults. Riku pulls me close as though the impression is that he never wants to let go of me. I let his tongue rung along my lips before I dare to allow him entry.

The slamming door and pounding footsteps refuse to register until Roxas is loudly clearing his throat. Riku ignores them completely but I gently shove against his chest to make him realize what is going on. Smirking as usual he keeps his arm around my waist and holds me tight against him. "Let me guess they found us already?"

Sora simply nods and Roxas seems to stare straight through us. "What...is going...on?"

Sora bursts out laughing and begins walking toward the back door leading to the backyard where we can most likely escape. "And you call me dull, Roxas. Really you haven't seen it?"

"I don't get what's there to see."

"Riku loves Zexion but its difficult..."

I just keep my eyes to the back of Riku's boots as the brunet takes us into the garage where a single black Jaguar idles. Sora pulls the keys off the, not very well hidden, hook and tosses them to Riku. I climb into the front passenger seat while the two twins take the back. As we drive off we leave Marluxia and Axel in our dust.

It doesn't take very long to reach the beach, the location of where the next spot for a portal should be able to open. Standing just where the water can't touch me I take a deep breath.

_I hope I can remember what to do. If not this is not going to prosper well._

Riku's reassuring hand on my shoulder shows me that I have someone who will support me. Subconsciously the words begin filling my mind and spill out of my mouth before I know what is happening. Behind me I hear a car pull up and suspect Luxord and Demyx to be the ones who have arrived. Nonetheless I refuse to stop in my incantation.

In the time frame of blinking a silver warp hole springs to life in front of me. Riku's hand snakes down to grasp my hand. I step through first and everyone else follows.

_I've officially stepped out of one life and back into another._


	7. Chapter 7

ready for a little progression in the story? well that would sorta kinda maybe be this chapter. idk it super long on my thing but i kept it kinda low in rating cuz i'm too tired to do any real bad blood spilling. hope you all still like it.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 7

* * *

The grassy plains seem to stretch out in every direction. Specks of civilization appear too far out to even be considered able to spot. Behind me I hear Roxas groan.

"Couldn't you have gotten us any farther than this?"

I roll my eyes and continue toward the swamp where a mist seems to hang around it like a shawl on a woman's shoulders. Riku's hand grips my mine tight and stops me before I can get anywhere. "Where are you going Zexion?"

"I told you...I know where the rightful King is. I'm not fit to be a Prince...I'm only a spell caster...a wizard...nothing more...I'm...I'm not royalty. I'm leaving to find him whether you all are coming or not."

Luxord smirks at me, pride wrote into his features, "About time this got better. Riku you take Demyx and follow Zexion. Sora and Roxas will come with me where we'll hide out in our base till you meet us there with the King."

Riku nods and Demyx, breaks away from Luxord to, follow beside me. As we enter the dark bog I glance back, but am unable to see a thing. Beside me Demyx visibly shudders at the creepiness of it. "Okay so let's get him and get out."

I glance at him and sigh. This freaks him out even more, his mind going straight to all the bad possibilities. "Wait, you do know where you're going, right Zexy?"

"Yes."

I begin to step carefully on fallen logs and solid ground. All has gone well until a splash is heard and I zip around. Riku steadies my balance as he shakes his head. "It's no one on their side."

Wailing in despair Demyx pops out of the water and grasps onto Riku's ankle. "Agh! This is filth! Help me please!"

Unable to stop the laugh building inside me, I let the chuckles escape me. After performing the tedious task of hauling Demyx out of the bog, the blonde stomps over to me like an infuriated child. The anger in his ocean eyes is more than apparent and I take a safe step back.

Instead of being able to get away I bump into some type of force field. Turning around I ignore Demyx completely as I lay my hands against it.

"You're not listening to me Zexy! You don't care do you?"

I turn back to him, "I care Demyx but you see you've helped me discover the barrier that hides the King and his warrior."

Smiling to myself, I face the invisible force and begin chanting.

I remember that when the Queen died, it was a horrible month filled with disease that no one could cure. The King was devastated and could not be consoled. Following her death he went out in search for a knight to protect him from any force that threatened his life. He had taken his advisor, Sephiroth, and Father brought me along as well.

During that week at the camp where the knights were trained, rebels broke in, in an attempt to take the King hostage and as they had said "reason with him". One of the young men stood by the King while they attacked. Once the rebels were either killed or arrested, the youth had received quite the beating. They came to take him to a bed where he would most likely die, they said with dignity since the wounds were too bad.

But...I saw the way that the King looked at the man and I knew Father could do nothing so I took it upon myself. I stopped the officials and knelt down beside the knight. As I began to cure him with my spells he had slipped into unconsciousness. Later, he was taken to a proper room in the palace where I continued to treat him. While I was not in there healing him and no duties where there for the day, the King would sit in a chair by his bedside and watch him sleep. He told no one except me that he would whisper to the man, coaxing him to heal and wake up. A half-month time passed and indeed he woke up and became the knight the King wanted.

It shatters like glass but no residue from it remains as I step over the threshold. Riku grasps my wrists and yanks me back just as a dart whistles by my ear. Riku shoves me into Demyx's arms as twin katanas appear in his hands. Spinning them in front of his body he moves deeper into the marsh. The pings of metal bouncing off metal and the dull thud of wood snapping echoes off the water and trees and into our ears.

Finally silence comes and Riku reappears with not a scratch on him. "They're all dead out here so we'd better move inside."

Astonished Demyx gapes at the silveret, "There's a building! In this place?"

"Yes now hurry before they figure it out and cut us off."

Moving forward I don't even realize that Demyx had pulled out dual pistols...I'm the only one without a weapon. The small stone structure sits on firmly packed cinder blocks that are embedded into the mushy earth. Riku and Demyx push it open and I follow their lead into the dimly lit corridor.

As we slowly make progress realization comes that we're getting close to that area were they are being held. Riku's pace slows as he peers around a dark corner. Demyx takes the lead and stops before a door. He motions for us and we hurry to him, eager to get out of here.

Bolts force the door shut and padlocks cling to them, making it almost impossible to get through. Water bubbles into my palm as I force it to cover each lock. From the look in his eyes, I know that Demyx can work elemental magic over water...but he has his hands full.

Once the metal has official become corroded and rusted, Riku whacks it with the hilt of his sword. Muttering a levitating spell on the pieces before they hit the floor, I save us the noise and interruption it could pose.

The heavy door is shoved open and I stride inside. A candle dances in the darkness as its fumes drift up to the barred window. Sending out flames to the candles on the chandelier above, it lights the room. A figure shrouded in a dark blue coat sits on the ground with chains extending to the shackles on his wrists and ankles. A tray with a bowl and cup on top lie toppled on its side.

Kneeling down beside the man I push back the hood and let the healing spell flow from my lips. A soft green light erupts around him as unseen wounds seal up. Soft ruffled strands fall shorter than I remember while the bangs still shape his strong face. The mark Father gave him didn't heal. The scar runs from his eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. I lightly touch his hand and immediately stormy orbs reveal themselves to me.

"Your Highness; we've come to rescue you and restore you to your throne."

"There…is no hope…" his broken voice seems to break me as well. "Sephiroth…has won."

"Father will step down or be killed. Please allow me to take you back after I've done so much wrong. Let it be my retribution to assist you in putting these adversaries in their place."

"Zexion…how did you get back here? Where are Axel and Marluxia?"

"I…I think that they do not understand what they are doing. The rebels that kidnapped Sora were telling the truth when they wanted to talk of peace. The people do not know that it was Father that ordered those bandits to take you and your knight into this place. They're trying to restore everything to its rightful place."

"Understood…But…have you found any others here yet?"

"We came strictly for you first, Sir."

He shows me a smile that only a few get the privilege of seeing. "Good now go get any others, I'll be fine."

Standing I move back out the door and direct my attention to Demyx, "The King is fully healed now to my knowledge. Get the shackles off of him. I'm taking Riku to find the knight. Can you take care of that?"

"Yup!" he bounds off into the cell and begins working his own magic.

Riku follows close behind me as I search out for any vibrations of that certain energy. I cease walking by the time I come to the last door. I repeat the steps I did earlier and Riku smashes the now useless metal. This time I forget to catch them as they clang to the ground.

I rush inside and hurry to the man chained to the wall. Dull blue eyes gaze hopelessly at me as I stare at the restraints that reach above my head.

_Curse my being short!_

I don't get a chance to think about it as my feet leave the ground as I'm hoisted upon Riku's shoulder. "Just work fast."

"Am I too heavy for you Riku?"

"Nah I just don't think I could fight the guards that are probably coming with you on my shoulder."

"So I'm a risk?" I shoot back as I cut through the iron.

"I…shut up."

The rest of the scraps crash to the dirt floor as he runs a freed pale hand through short blond spikes, "Thanks Zexion…I guess I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. You saved my put from Sephiroth too many times to count."

Riku stares at the blond knight as he drops me into his arms. "Who are you?"

Dusting himself off, he doesn't even glance at Riku, "The King's knight, Cloud. Now if you both don't mind, Zexion should be taking me to his Majesty now."

Flushing as Riku refuses to put me down, he takes me back to the King's room. The blond rebel is just helping him to his feet as we enter. Cloud shrugs by us and drops to his knees before him, "You should have my life for not being able to protect you."

Riku gestures for Demyx to come over, which he does. "Go get their weapons…and us some more."

"They have two large swords," I add in.

Turning back to the King and his knight I watch in awe as he levels himself with Cloud. The King takes Cloud chin in his hand and stares deep into those blue orbs. A feather like kiss brushes Cloud's lips. The blonde sighs, "I'm sorry Squall…I'll never let my guard down like that again…I love you too much."

"I know Cloud. I love you too."

Biting my lip I lean back into Riku's arms, effectively gaining his attention. Leaning down, his stray bangs fall onto my face. Soft flower like lips press against my own, before he smiles against my ear, "I'll protect you just as good as he'll protect his love."


	8. Chapter 8

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 8

Demyx returns quickly and panting while carrying an armful of artillery. I'm handed a belt with a sword and gun in it while Riku acquires a sniper rifle onto his back. Demyx hands over Squall's Gunblade and Cloud's Buster Sword. With everyone equipped I quirk an eyebrow, "Um…Demyx, did you happen to spot any guards?"

The question apparently triggers something in his brain that he had meant to tell us. "Oh yeah, I saw about a dozen or more!"

Sighing I swiftly turn down the corridor we had taken to arrive. "Then we'll just have to run. Demyx kept our backs shielded with a water shield just in case."

Riku stays in front of me as we run through the building. Shouting can be heard from all around us due to the effect of the stone used to build this prison. As we begin out into the open ground before the tree line, bullets dig themselves into the dirt around us. Clearly they suspected our plan and know exactly how to counter certain magic…using specialized magic shells.

Nonetheless, if our pace doesn't quicken then Demyx will get hurt and we'll all fall in sync. Digging my heels in I swivel around. Confused Riku does so as well while Squall and Cloud stop after passing us.

"What are you doing Zexion?"

I glance at the King and shrug, "Not exactly sure. Demyx will take you both to the rendezvous point while I handle these fools." Demyx accepts his task and rushes the two along. "Staying with me are you?"

"I told you I would protect you."

"Then stand behind me and no buts."

I throw the sword into the air along with the gun and they hold their places while my translucent barrier holds until the buffoons can find a pellet for this spell. As the sword busies itself taking the hits, the gun spins as it fires off, always making its mark.

"Do you know any spells by chance, maybe one that will help us escape?"

"Leave it to me."

Within a few moments, smoke fills my eyes as a hand grasps my wrist, pulling me along. I lower the weapons and force them back into their places as we zigzag around trees and puddles. Hollers seem distant know that we're beyond the inhabitable part of this swamp.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"No but it'd be better to stop and rest. It's getting dark anyway."

_Not that much light can shine through to begin with._

Finding solid un-muddied ground he sits down to lie underneath a haven of fallen logs that happened to fall against living ones…making a sort of cave. I bend down and curl up next to him. "They won't find us this far out. It's not like under paid guards to actually go out of the boundaries to search for two boys."

"Unless, they decided to go after Demyx since he has the King and the Knight."

"Why so formal?"

"It's prop-"

Soft lips crash into my own and cut me off. Giving into him completely, I melt like ice on a hot summer day. Fingers tighten around my waist as we pull each other closer until it almost hurts. I push Riku away lightly and cuddle against him. "Get some sleep Zexion. I'll keep watch." Easing my breathing, I drift into sleep, realizing that I am tired.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The back of my skull cracks against something hard…I think a rock. Opening my eyes I'm confused by the scene before me. Riku is being shoved face first into the earth with men surrounding his thrashing frame. His aquatic eyes widen in fear as they turn there attention towards me as the groan inevitably escapes my dry lips.

Scrambling to my feet I feel myself sway as my vision swims. "Zexion, would you just get out of here!"

I duck and roll and avoid being tackled by one of the guards. Before the next can think I summon illusions of myself around them. They may not be able to hurt them but it sure as hell will drive them crazy. While they're all distracted, I hurry over to Riku and cast a binding spell on the pair of men standing beside him. I untie the rope and grab his hand before glancing back. My illusions are working perfectly, just as I remember.

Riku squeezes my hand, "Thanks for not listening to me. But from now on promise that the other will run so we can get back to the group. We do no good if we're all captured."

I shrug, "Promise." Stopping behind a tree we take a breather. "Which way is the exit?"

His lips flip into a frown as he surveys the scenery. It all looks the same. "Let's go that way. Throw those idiots off too."

Turning off to the right I break back into a jog until I slam straight into another barrier. Moaning in agony I let Riku help me to my feet.

"Can you break this one?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a life or death question."

"What do you think Riku, I did the last one." I swivel around to continue but immediately lose my words. Instead I let a smirk curl the corner of my mouth.

Spikes of ice sprout from the ground and instantly kill the royal guards surrounding my beloved. "Well get going Riku. I'll catch up."

The silveret takes off and out of my sight as I face the opposite way. More royal fellows approach me. I whisk my spell book out of thin air and begin chanting under my breath, knowing most of them by heart. Fire surrounds the group of them and I smile triumphantly.

Preparing to leave, myself, a hand grips my forearm and hauls me up onto the saddle of a horse. "I didn't think that I'd find you here Zexion. It truly has been too long. You'll have to tell me all about it on the way back."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow an even bigger delay than for My Sanctuary. But nonetheless...here it is.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 9

* * *

The other gloved hand covers my mouth and nose as he chants a simple yet effective magic on me. It's almost as if as hard as I try, my magics don't come. Like my dictionary of spells is silenced.

"Now tell me where they are hiding my son."

"I don't know. I was merely their means of getting here."

"You're lying yet telling the truth at the same time. You have gotten smarter by living in that inferior world." The horse continues toward the castle as he continues to talk. "You can tell me willingly or I'll rip it out of you. I don't care whether you're my son or not, I will do as I must to get all the info on those savages as I can."

I sit there with defiant silence, refusing to let another word be uttered to him. A soldier rides up to to him and gives a quick bow of his head, "Lord Sephiroth, the men from the prison have said that the King and his knight have escaped."

"Very well then, track as far as you can. I'll be returning to the castle so you will send your report there immediately."

Keeping my eyes on the trees ahead of us, I wait for Father's reaction. The second the soldier leaves, something hard crashes into my head. My vision sways and begins to sink into darkness...it doesn't take long at all to fall unconscious.

* * *

Rubbing at my eyes before I crack them open, I realize almost instantly everything that has happened. I sit up and glance around. Father had me put in my old room and that's perfectly fine with me. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I hurry over to the door. About to go through the door I run straight into a barrier and fall back on my butt.

_Perfect...I still can't use spells and now I can't leave. It's only a matter of time now...I need to find a way out of here._

As if to spite me, three guards appear in the doorway and grab at me. I'm lifted off the ground before being drug along the hallway...down and down to the stairs that lead to the dungeons.

_Torture it out of me? I wouldn't put it past him. Still...I am his son. I'm sure he wouldn't dare be that cruel. Would he?_

I'm dropped onto the stone floor where two men in ivory masks haul me back to my feet and locks the cuffs onto my wrists. Because my feet don't but graze the ground, I seem to dangle there. I glare at the two men and they seem to understand what's going to happen and who I am. They take up their positions at the side as Father and a man in a sweeping ashen coat stride in. The man's medium flaxen locks fall over his shoulders while cold and calculating green eyes borough into me.

Father halts his progress a few feet away, "Are you going to talk Zexion?"

"I have nothing to give up."

"So be it."

Turning on the heel of his ebony boots, Father's clicking boots prove true as he begins back up the steps.

Grinning like a mad man the white coated spellcaster lets his gaze never leave me. "Now let's see if I can't gain some insight."

Transparent pale blue wisps extend from his fingertips and slowly float toward me. I don't even try to conjure a spell that I know won't stop him. They graze my temples and I prepare for the worst. As I inhale air the only thing I exhale is a strangled scream.

The sensation of fire rages all over me as this man begins to dig for information. It slowly dies as a new pain springs forth. I feel my body slam against the brick wall and rise to do it again as lightning curses through me.

_I'm sorry Riku._

The thunder begins to recede only to let the ice build in me and my consciousness teeter on the edge of darkness.

That's when all the feelings vanish. I watch with shaky vision as he grins and swivels away to report back while an annoying laugh echoes around the room.

I'm sure it has yet to be long but footsteps rush down that cement stairwell and towards me. I try with all my might to lift my head from its hung position but I can't muster the strength to do so.

"That son of a bitch! What did he do to you Zex!?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A pretty bland chapter if you ask me. Hopefully the next one will be better. Hope yall like it at least._

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 10

* * *

"Would you watch your mouth Axel? It's as filthy as ever."

Instead of a witty comeback that would make his companion give a light blush, Axel releases me from the wall despite the worried glances of the two guards. He catches me in his arms and cradles me. "Shut up and let's go Marluxia."

"I couldn't agree more."

As they take the steps two at a time, I try to regain my right state of mind. No matter how hard I try, I have yet to form a coherent sentence that doesn't consist of soundless words.

Marluxia pats my leg, "Don't fret Zexion, we'll get you out of here and then you can tell us."

_Somewhere between there to here, they must have figured something out, or not. Either way it looks like they're finally on my side where they belong...I should thank Father for that._

I lean back against Axel's arm as he turns another corner, finally getting into the normal sections of the castle. Everything suddenly comes to a stop.

I loll my head to the side and let my slate eyes fall upon the figure of Father. Axel tenses and I'm sure Marluxia is thinking of all possible ways to manipulate the situation to his favor.

"Where are you taking my son?"

"Pff, away from your slimy fingers, that's for sure. You're the worst dad ever, got it memorized?"

"Betraying me will only get you killed."

Marluxia swings out his elegant green and pink scythe and stands between us and him. Tapping the bottom of it to the tiled floor, vines spring up and bar him off from us. The earthen teleportation spell works like a charm and sends us to a field outside of the swamps.

Axel smirks at Marluxia, "Nice going. Now where are Riku and everyone else?"

"As I've been saying, I don't know."

_I talked..._

Marluxia waves his hand over me, "You can use your magic again. So use a homing spell to get a lock on and take us there."

As my lips move to an inaudible language, a soft glow erupts around us. In my mind's eye, that same glow searches out for Riku's aura across the darkness. I keep my eyes clenched together and resist the urge to open them back up to the world.

_If I can't locate him through this spell then I won't have enough energy to try it again and send us there. Please answer my call Riku...keep that mind of yours open...please..._

A faint blinking in the ebony landscape slowly begins to come into focus. I pull it towards me and know it to be the one I'm searching for. At that moment I cast the incantation to deliver us straight there and it couldn't have turned out better. We reappear in some place surrounded by lush trees and blooming flowers. Automatically mesmerized by the buds, Marluxia rushes over to inspect them. Axel sets me on my own two feet and I wobble for a second. He pats my head before joining his love, as confused as he is.

Several cloth tents sit in a semicircle underneath the canopies of large trees. Luxord and Demyx emerge from behind the temporary homes and smile as they pass me. The two head straight to my two friends and pick up conversation, or plotting, either works.

I make my way around the farthest tent to gaze upon a light blue lake that shines like crystals when the sun bounces off of it. Hypnotized by the glimmering tranquility before me, I walk forward. Lounging in the full grass lining the water is the silveret that seems to be at the root of everything I feel, no matter what it might be.

_I've known him for so long. Competed, tracked, battled...and love._

I kneel down beside him before collapsing onto the soft greenery and curling into his side.

_I want the comfort and safety he gives off. I want the love compelling me to do what's right. I want the life that I should live with him till I die._

A thin yet strong arm wraps around my waist to bring me closer. Fingers run through my hair and I can't help but let a blissful sigh leak between my lips.

_Nothing could ever feel so right like it does now._


	11. Chapter 11

This is more of a info chapter on the past. Either way I hope you all enjoy reading. The next one should be up by the end of the night if I don't let my mind wander and i keep typing. But the bolded is obviously the memories. and bolded italics are thinking in the memories if you didn't figure that out.

**Disclaimer; i own nothing**

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 11

* * *

After laying there for some time, Riku sits up and walks me back to the center of camp. The four guys stand around a small fire that Axel prods with a stray stick. Luxord raises an eyebrow as we come to a stop, "So tell us what has that man learned now?"

"Everything that he doesn't know already. They will most likely be headed here soon or preparing."

Demyx bites his bottom lip, "Did you see any other prisoners?"

I shake my head no and his mood instantly falls. Riku turns from the blondes to glare at Axel. I could probably cut the tension between the two with a knife. Riku protectively pushes me behind him, "I take it you're with us now or are you going to lock him up to be tortured again?"

"We didn't even know about that! We're Zexion's friends, commit it to memory." snaps the red head. Riku lets a growl bury in his throat as Axel takes a step forward. "If it wasn't for us, he'd still be done there half dead. I didn't see you running after him!"

Flinching slightly from the verbal blow, Riku takes two strong steps forward and slams his fist into Axel, who catches it in his palm. With his other arm he connects his knuckles with Axel's cheek. The taller, by a whole head, shoves Riku away and glowers at him.

That's when those clear emerald eyes suddenly alight with crimson streaks.

I dart in front of Axel just as flames like around the soles of his boots. Grabbing a hand in each of mine, I begin to channel calm to him as steadily as I can.

_I'm the only one that can do it. The second the emotions built up are released, they won't be easily stopped. That's what all those years of experimentation by that horrid blonde scientist can do to someone._

The fire dies down as quickly as it had started. Backing away I flash a small smile at him before turning back to the rebels. "Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here they are too whether it's liked or not. Now where's Sora and Roxas?"

Luxord rubs the back of his neck, "About those two. These men in black outfits..with silver hair came and took them quite roughly. Riku showed up just after they had left."

Marluxia shakes his head, "Well lot good you are. Now they have Xigbar, Roxas, and Sora."

"When are we leaving to get my son?" comes the steely voice from behind us. Standing side by side is the King and his knight. Squall sheaths his Gunblade and strides over to the three of us. "Are you okay Axel?"

The pyro nods before backing up to stand beside Marluxia. I'm left alone under his steady stormy eyes. I open my mouth to let out a scheme but nothing comes as I wobble on my feet.

_Why the hell am I so weak!?_ _The pain should've receded by now...I didn't take that much of Axel's power and anger. W-Why can't I breathe?_

Darkness absorbs me when a memory flashes into my mind's eye as Squall reaches for me.

**The fire explodes around me from Axel's blast. I topple to the ground and bite my lip to hold back the whimper wanting to escape. Soft fingers wrap around my wrists and haul me to my feet before lifting me into strong arms. **

**The King smiles down at me, "You should be more careful Zexion. You're not immortal, training like this will get you killed."**

Squall carries me to the edge of the lake where I had previously been with Riku. He sets me down before settling down beside me. A smile just as bright as the one that had been all those years ago, is permitted for only me to see.

"You'll be alright. Vexen's prodding must've triggered this. Give it an hour. I'll talk with them to devise a swift plan, I promise. Someone will be with you till then." The brunet rises, "Oh and Zexion...you've always been like a second son to me." and walks away.

Forest eyes connect with mine to give me the only warning of the person coming to sit with me. Flicking back the rosy tresses over his shoulder he flashes me a grin. "I've been trying to learn that incantation you used with Axel. If I know at least a few, that one will be one of them. I won't let him hurt anyone."

His voice slowly begins to fade as the sky blurs into a sky that seems so long ago.

**Marluxia trails his finger's along the fabric concealing the skin over Axel's spine. The red head swivels around and glares at him, "Would you quit it Mar!"**

**I roll my eyes and continue reading the book underneath the oak tree. A whine seems to leave Marluxia's lips as he eggs Axel on, like every other time. **

**A scream of rage rips from Axel's throat before turning into one of agony. As I glance up from the passage I catch the fear on Marluxia's face. He steps back but should've run instead. **

**Embers leap off of Axel's fire encased frame and burn through the thin material covering his stomach. No matter how hard he tries to put it out, it just won't. I throw my book to the ground along with my reading glasses. I race over to Axel and throw my arms around him. **

_**Mar didn't know that Axel's mom had just died. I had just found out this morning myself. He's already on edge and the King told me to keep an eye on him. Even though I'm sure there's way more to it.**_

**The fire on Marluxia and Axel dissipate and I collapse to the ground, all the strength sapped from my body. Axel rushes over to the fallen teen, "Mar did I hurt you? Oh God why did I let this happen? This is all my fault!"**

**Despite the wound on his midsection, Marluxia envelops the other in a tight embrace, all the while whispering kind words into his ear.**

"...and that's why the sunset is red. Interesting don't you think Zex?"

"Mmmm...what?" My eyes slowly readjust to the new sky lined with reds oranges, strewn with hues of pink and purple. "Yes...interesting."

He absentmindedly runs a hand through his tussled spikes, "You know Zex, I owe you my life for everything that you've done for me." He leans down and places a peck on my forehead.

_It wasn't mean to be lovingly...at least I don't think. But I can still see the love in his eyes...the depth of concern...cavernous wonders of not simple mindless passion or lust...but true devotion...Did I choose wrong after all? No...I couldn't have...I have Riku._

Stretching as he pulls himself to his feet he grins lopsidedly, "Well it's someone else's turn. Riku'll tell you all about the plan once we've worked out the kinks."

Those long legs of his take him away and I find myself staring. I drag my palm over my face only to be adorned with a pain so great that tears burn to leak out. Forcing them back, I lower my hand to rest on my stomach.

"It's okay to cry once in a while. Most people cry from pain or frustration...not just sadness."

I glance out the corner of my eye, "So it's your turn, Cloud?"

"Yeah...I was never one for all the talk." he sighs, "I guess all I am to most is a guy with a sword. All brawn no brain."

"Squall doesn't think that. He loves you, I can see it."

"It would never work out. I'm from such a low class."

"Does it matter to you?"

The blonde's lips sew shut and I know the answer. Society. It's always what others seem to think, even though it shouldn't truly matter. But it does...it always does. Especially when it's used against the one you love.

**I fall back against the table in the library. With his hand still raised, Father glowers down at me. "If anyone found out that you had feelings for another man, they'd destroy me. Utter a single word of it and you'll be locked away as if you just vanished."**

**Keeping my eyes to the floor, I refuse to look him in the eye anymore. Gradually he's been getting worse and worse...more agonized and insane. Nowadays he thinks he's always right and owns everything and everyone.**

**He strides out as calmly as he had entered. I let my head lean against the wooden desk as I slide down to the ground. The salty water burns at my eyes and it begins to spill over my cheeks before I can blink them back. **

"**What's wrong?"**

**Instead of burying my head in my knees and away from the blonde knight, I tilt my head away from his questioning gaze. "Nothing..."**

**Cloud slumps down onto the ground beside me and pulls me against him. The second my face hits his shirt, I can't hold back anything as the sobs rack my body against him. The whole time his hand slides up and down my spine.**

**The waterworks slowly dissolve into emptiness and I lean away from him. "...thank you...Cloud." comes my murmured thanks. **

**Spikes fall back as he directs those clear blue orbs upward. "I heard the whole thing. My Dad did the exact same thing to me. Only difference is, I was able to give you a shoulder. Don't let him get you down like I was. Sadness is brief but happiness can be made to last forever if you make it." A fatherly peck lands on the crown of my head as he stands and begins his way back to protecting the man he's gradually falling for. **

_**Thank you...Cloud...I don't think I could ever say that enough.**_

Lips press against the top of my head before a hand pats my head. A rare smile shines down at me. "I'll see you in the morning." The flap of the tent flutters shut behind him.

_Cloud carried me all the way to Riku's tent...He'll make a great parent._

The rustle of fabric brings my attention back to the silveret entering and laying down beside me. Fingers brush back the hair on my face and a kiss meets my lips. I try to bring my hands up to his neck but he catches my wrists. "Not until I tell you about the plan."

"Squall's Elite Forces captain is for certain in league with Sephiroth but there's a man in the troop that will help us. Squall and Cloud will go in and confront that dirt-bag. Axel and Marluxia will hold the fort down outside in the courtyard. Luxord, you, and me will follow Zack and make sure that no one gets near Squall and Sephiroth. That King has made it clear that he'll be the one that goes up to him. He doesn't want anyone else hurt simply to 'protect his ass' as he put it."

"That's fine. Now..." I tug his hair and he leans back down so that I can whisper to him. "...hold me Riku..."

Smiling sincerely, Riku does just that. I curl into his chest as he places soft butterfly kisses along my hair.

_I couldn't be happier...I could be just as happy. It all feels as though everytime i figure it out, I'm split away from Riku once again. He's like that dream that I can't remember no matter how many times I dream of it. _

"Don't leave me Riku."

"I can't promise you that and you know it Zexion...you of all people. Just let me be with you tonight."

_He's knows and I know that it'll be bloody tomorrow..._

With that stated, I let myself drift into the sleep that I wish wouldn't end so that tomorrow doesn't come. Selfish yes...but for the right reasons...

**I charge after the fugitive through the woods. By now I've left the petite battle far behind. No one but me and him. Flicking my wrist I enable a barrier in front of him and he bounces back off of it.**

**Smirking with satisfaction, I kneel beside him as he lay face down in the plush grass. **

**As if on que, the silveret springs up and throws me to the ground as he sits on top of me. "I don't think so. You're my prey Zexion." he leans down to ghost a kiss over my lips, "and I want you."**

**Shivers run through me as he presses that full mouth to mine and I can't help but moan against him. I tangle my digits into his tresses of the moon as he slides a hand under mine to support me. **

"**Let's go Zexion. Where your Dad can't object. Where your feelings can be all mine. Where we can live together happily."**

**"R-Riku...I-I can't I'm sorry. I have a duty to the King and the Prince. You must understand."**

"**Well I don't and you're going to come with me anyway. Unconsicous or not."**

**Slightly scared of his power that he can evoke, I shove at his torso but he doesn't budge an inch. A gloved hand covers my mouth and I continue to beat him in the chest with my balled fists. **

"**You want this I know you do. All you have to do is open the portal. By now, Xemnas and Saix have gotten the prince."**

**I sink my teeth into his fingers and he snatches away. "Thanks to you I won't be there to protect the King from anyone trying to exert himself on the throne! God Riku why are you such a fool?!"**

"**I'm sorry," he mumbles before murmuring a spell. **

**Almost instantly, my limbs turn to mush and I'm lucky my brain still makes me breathe. I cradled in his arms as he makes his way to where the portal will be. **

**Two blondes and a dark haired man wielding a sniper rifle stand at ready as two other men stride over to us. In the silver haired man's crasp is a very alert Sora. The blue haired trainer has a hold of a knocked out Roxas thrown over his shoulder.**

**Riku sets me on my feet, "Open the portal Zexion or I..." he catches my worried glance at Sora, "I'll tell Xemnas to kill the Prince."**

**With control over my limbs I realize that I can't risk the brunet's safety any further. Pushing my hands out in front of me I begin chanting low in the Ancient's language. A soft glow of baby blue slowly highlights my hands as I near the end. Said portal springs up from the earth and I flash a glare back at Riku. "I love you...but I'm sorry."**

**As they try to rush us through the portal begins to fluxuate violently and my vision goes black while looking at my distraught love as he tries to reach for me.**

_**I won't lose...to you.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Alright since I can get on at school, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy because it's about to get really bloody.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 12

* * *

I bolt upright and away from Riku's protective arm wrapped around my waist. A light sweat beads at my hairline and I take a few breaths to calm myself.

That dream had scared me more than I could ever believe. Magnified by that same man laying next to me. I straighten to my feet and tiptoe out of the tent and down to the water's edge. As I stand overlooking the glistening water, due to the sun's beginning rise, I want to scream...those colors relate too much to Axel and the darkness to Riku. They clash too much...and there's no way that there could ever be both at the same time. Not unless one is absent from the other. Night without a dawn or a dawn without night?

_I shouldn't want to go talk to Axel about this...to get one of those hugs I pretend to dislike. Why am I so conflicted!_

Sighing heavily I find myself dazing out, my mind becoming blank ever so slowly. Thanks to my lack of attention I don't notice until strong wiry arms encircle me and pull me against his torso.

_I believe I'm more of a realist. I know when things are to good to be true. That some things just can't last. Riku's one of those things. The old romantic in me wants exactly what I know that I can't have. But is it okay to feel that I'm okay with that? That I'm okay with settling for another while my desire still rests with that one obsession? Is there ever a thing such as a happy ending?_

"Whatcha thinking about Zexy?" says that soothing voice that melts my heart when its not supposed to. "You look pretty down in the dumps. Did Riku do anything? Cause if he did then I'll set his ass on fire then dump him in the swamp."

"No, no he didn't do a thing Axel. Just calm down."

I try to move out of his grasp but he only tightens his hold, "Zexion...I know it's not right of me nor proper considering our situations...but I want to at least tell you." A kiss grazes the crown of my head, "I love you."

His hold on me loosens and he must expect me to back away and curse at him in all the languages that I know. I turn around in his arms and wrap my own around him as well. "I'm sorry Axel. I'm confused right now." I murmur into his chest.

"Don't be, I'll be waiting whether it's me or not."

I bite my lip to force the sadness down as well as the urge to kiss the my best friend of my life. Taking a shaky breath, I pull away, "I should go see if Riku will get up. We need to head out soon."

Axel grins lopsidedly as I walk away. His words still ring in my ears as I push the flap away and duck back into the tent. As I shake Riku's shoulder I can't help but realize what this day is going to bring.

Buckets of blood and many broken hearts.

:( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :)

The castle gates loom above us and they only make me feel even more insignificant. Riku gives my hand a light squeeze as the great doors open. A man about Cloud's age runs up to our group before the other soldiers notice. His raven tresses bounce against the sides of his face even though it's short, the locks frame his cherubic yet sharp face. Intense eyes the color of a sunny sky seem to go straight through me. His simple black attire shows that he's off duty.

"Come on guys, before anyone figures this out." he says as he gestures for us to follow him. After getting into the shadows of a deep corner does he relax. "Okay I'll take the King and Knight to the throne room and clear the area. Your group should go around the other way to scout."

Marluxia grins, however it seems to lack luster. "I'll lead the way. Demyx I want you to go down to the holding cells and see if you can find anyone that's with us." The blonde nods and bounds off while we follow Marluxia in silence.

The corridors seem to get colder the farther we get in. I seem to find myself gravitating between Riku and Axel almost like a game of ping pong, and they don't even know it.

Our progression suddenly halts and Marluxia turns to face us. "The line ends here."

Axel narrows his eyes as the flaxen haired scientist reveals his presence behind Marluxia. "Good boy, I see you did your job well. How would you say the tests have been going on our pyromaniac?"

The pinket flinches but he masks it quickly, "Excellently, but its still not containable."

I take a deep breath, "Marluxia, what is going on?"

Vexen is the one that answers for him, "Our dear planter has been my lovely helper throughout this ordeal. After I began testing on Axel and a few other soldiers, I couldn't help myself. My partner Hojo always told me to keep at it when a specimen is prime." He smiles thoughtfully, "Because of that, I've been able to collect all the data I need. So if you would kind to dispose of them, Marluxia?"

Axel steps in front of Riku and me, "I thought you cared about us. We're your friends Mar!"

Finally Marluxia snaps at him and I back away slightly from the outburst, "It was never us! It was you and Zexion! Three's a crowd or don't you get it. I tricked you the whole time!"

"The...whole...time...?"

"I never loved you Axel. I just wanted to know that handy spell that's been keeping you in check is all."

"Maybe not but we cared about you Mar!" Axel yells, making it bounce off the walls and echo down the hallway.

Taken aback, Marluxia stumbles to back away and dips his fingers into Vexen's pocket. The lab coat swirls as Marluxia yanks a vial out and holds it above his head. Vexen glares at the man he had so much luck to be able to manipulate, "What in the world are you doing? Give that back or so help me Marluxia you will regret doing such a thing."

"I don't care about you or your experiment."

The pinkish liquid soaks into the navy rug as Vexen growls. Before any of us can jump into action, ice specks around Marluxia's legs and blood spurts over it.

His once nimble digits attempt to pull the dagger from his chest but it does no good whatsoever.

Vexen's laughter brings my nausea back as I try to step toward my dying friend. I don't care if he was lieing or not. But Riku restrains me by my shoulders.

Axel doesn't have this luxury.

Overgrown chakrams are detached from the strap looping over his back. They're spun once before they alight with sunset flames. The second they leave his fingertips, the two circles spin in circles around Vexen till only fire is seen. The heat it gives off is hardly bearable.

As quick as it came, it left. And in its wake is a charred skeleton lying in a crumpled mess.

I take a cautious step forward and place my hand on Axel's arm. We bend down next to the bloodied body of Marluxia. Pants of breath seep out of him as he slowly chokes on his own life source.

_What a twisted way to die._

He smiles that maniacal smile up at us, "Sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Alright this story is finished as well I just have to post the last two chapters. And don't worry I gave it a romantic ending.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 13

* * *

Not glancing back once, we stride down the remainder of the corridor. Behind us, Luxord remains surprisingly silent.

I had expected a tighter security. But if they're out looking for me, or waiting for us, then of course they aren't keeping tabs on every square inch of this place.

Respecting the grief of the two of us, Riku slows his pace to match Luxord's, leaving Axel and I walking side by side. I keep my eyes focused ahead as I try to figure out his mood. "I'll make sure he gets a proper burial."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong Axel?"

"That made me realize some things. I...I don't want to lose you Zexion. I know Riku will protect you but deep in my soul I will doubt his faith in your relationship."

I swallow hard only because I know that I feel the exact same way about it. I can't help but want to collapse into a heap of sobs in a corner. However, I keep my head held high as we near the entrance to the throne room.

Zack leans against an invisible barrier as his fists continously pound against it with no avail. Luxord walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"They went to go inside and when I tried to step in, I couldn't. Now I can't even see what's happening, much less help them...I've failed him...I'll never be a hero."

I barely catch the murmured last bit of his sentence and my heart aches for him. I take a deep breath and stride to the opaque wall. I place my palms against it and glance over my shoulder at Luxord, "Put up a shield around me. Zack, Axel, and Riku can handle any infantrymen that come our way."

That British accent fills the air as he begins giving commands. "Zack you watch the right corridor, Axel the left, and Riku you watch the central one. I'm not to be disturbed or this spell won't work since I'm not highly trained."

With my palms smashed tightly against the opaque wall, I concentrate all my attention onto decoding the magical lock embedded in the well casted spell. Just as I get into the fluid motion of the language, the echoing sounds of metal clashing with metal, rings hauntingly in my ears.

"Riku behind you!" comes Zack holler.

The tingling sensation swirling around me ceases without a moment's notice. I pause in my incantation only to see the Elite Forces Captain standing over Luxord's withering body. Short auburn hair is brushed out of his eyes with his crimson gloves, which match his jacket and sword, as he smirks at me. Underneath the brick red jacket is the same black attire as Zack's with an addition of an earring dangling from his ear.

"Genesis what are you doing? Their with us!" I find myself demanding.

"Nothing that I'm not commanded to do by our dear King Sephiroth. Shouldn't you be in your room Zexion?"

The runes on his blade begin to glow as he lets his hand graze over the side. The magic-infused sword clashes down to Riku's who pushes Genesis away. "Zexion, just break it, I'll keep him busy."

Nodding, I pick up where I left off.

Sweat begins to bead on my forehead as I strive to not use all my strength but enough to shatter the concealment.

"You're swordsmanship is impressive but nothing compared to a trained soldier." states the traitor.

A soft gurgled groan slips out of Riku's lips just as I swivel around. Blood seeps out around the sword that has plunged straight through the upper left of his torso.

_No this can't be happening. It just can't be. I knew the odds were against us...what we could be...but...dying protecting me..._

My legs seem to transform to the consistency of jelly as I struggle to hold myself up. Keeping one hand on the now visible cement facade, I fling the other outward toward Genesis. A splash of water appears from the air and slams Genesis down against the floor.

The commotion brings Zack's and Axel's attention to me. The raven haired soldier waves Axel off as he jogs over to me. Over his shoulder I see the chakrams soaring past and whirling around the bodies of those that oppose our progression...with the spray of black going everywhere.

"Work on ending it. I know you want to help but leave it to me. Don't worry those men are only demons of the underworld."

I press my other palm to the gagged cement.

_Crumbling, shattering, breaking, tumbling, disintegrating...Nonexistent._

My eyes fly open to be able to see right through to the scene before me. I pivot on my heel and instantly wonder if Demyx has found our companions yet. Nonetheless I sprint toward Axel and conjure up a holy circle made of light so that the creatures cannot get passed unless I die or run out of magic.

Axel's arms wrap around me and keep me close to his chest that's stained with the blackish liquid. I don't mind though, being near him calms me to the point where I can realize what I need to do now.

Near the threshold of the middle corridor is Zack and Genesis. Behind Zack lies Riku with his eyes clenched shut. I wait for Zack to drive his superior further into the hall until barreling to my silveret's side.

I kneel down and cradle him against me. With clamy hands I drag the stray bangs away from his face. His hair only seems to make his face that much more sickly pale. The gaping hole in his torso is smothered my torn cloth and wine colored plasma and I know that I can't fix him back to new.

Pain racks my ribs, just asking to be released in the form of screams or heart-wrenching tears. But I let none of it come. Not yet. In his last moments I refuse to let him have to bear having me give into my human emotions. Not when Riku needs.

"I'm sorry Riku."

Dull aquamarine orbs show through cracked eyes, "I told you...that I would protect...you with my life." Blood drips out the corners of his mouth and I dutifully wipe it away so he can continue, "Don't be sorry...I love you..."

Axel kneels on the opposite side of Riku and a trembling hand rises to fist itself in Axel's collar. "I swear...I'll kill you if...you hurt him...love him for me."

The fingers slowly uncurl themselves from the fabric until finally they drop back to the chest it belongs to. Axel gently picks Riku up out of my arms and walks him over to the side of the hallway where no one can disrupt his body. My dear friend extends a hand to assist me to stand and I gratefully accept the offer.

As I turn back to see where Zack went, I find my answer.

He skids back to where I was just at while exhausting the magic entrance. Zack's skull smacks against the tile with a sickening thud while a moan of pure agony breaks free from his throat.

Looming closer to him like a lion stalking the fallen gazelle, Genesis points the tip directly at his heart. "I always hated that that King favored your studies far more than mine. But this time I will be the hero and you won't!"

Shoving me to the side, Axel darts forward and slams directly into an unsuspecting Genesis. Before the captain can regain his composure, Axel jumps on top of the befallen man and attempts to pry the customized sword from the gloved fist.

Mumbling a quick healing spell, I take a knee beside Zack. Leaves of the most transparent green and yellow bell flowers appear around his body before vanishing back into the corners of my mind.

Thrown to the side like a rag doll, Axel lies there with blood smeared across his forehead. Now enraged by our interference, Genesis storms towards me with that menacing grin plastered on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright its almost over one more chapter and i had to revise it FOUR times. so hope it finally woks.

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 14

* * *

"How could you disrespect your Father this way?"

"Because I don't believe that that murderer is my Father."

A opaque blue shield of octagons slams into Genesis' chest and he skids backwards as his boots drag across the floor.

Zack rubs at his face before dragging his own self to his feet. I lift his sword up to him and he smiles, thanking me. Without another moment of hesitation, he charges at the man that once was his tutor.

The inky substance already on the blade is smothered in a corresponding wine color as Zack yanks the blade out of Genesis' torso.

The red head can only glare up at Zack as he crumples to the ground, "Nothing...will forestall...my return..."

I give a quick glance at Axel to note the steady rise and fall of his chest. I jump to my feet and dart across the threshold of the throne room with Zack at my side.

Squall throws a quick look of despair my way and I notice that his sword lies far from his fallen body. Standing purposefully in front of him is none other than Cloud with his sword held at ready. Sephiroth swings a horizontal hit and Cloud frantically brings his own down to counter it.

He doesn't see the real move hidden within the faux move.

The long slim sword pierces the clothing and the soft stomach tissue before appearing out the other side of his body.

With the flick of his wrist, Sephiroth flings the poor knight off his sword and onto the steps leading to the dual thrones. Jumping to his feet, Squall tries to scurry over to the blonde but Sephiroth blocks his path.

"I don't think so your Highness. I need to talk to you first."

"You've done enough damage! You can have the kingdom just let me go to him!"

"So that pathetic thing is more important than you're child, whose life I hold in the palm of my hand?"

The brunet visibly hesitates but Zack does not. He zig zags forward and slams his blade against Sephiroth's so that Squall has the chance to run by him.

"Weren't you Angeal's apprentice?" He continues as if it hadn't been a question in the least, "I've heard that your strength has exceeded that of the other members of the Elite Forces."

"And I'll exceed yours too."

As the fight rages, I take the first opening I see and run over to the two secret lovers. Squall lets his fingertips graze Cloud's temple, "Can you help him Zexion?"

I take a deep breath, not wanting to tell him that I can't and I already know why.

Sephiroth, since I was little, always told me that his Masumane is made of a special and rare metal known only to a select few of the realm. When a cut by it is received, the wound cannot be healed by any form of magic but must heal the human way. That and he drenches the blade in an unknown poison that Vexen created just for him alone.

And I know that no human could survive this wound and the poison filtering through his blood by now.

"I'll do all I can."

Cloud's agonized blue eyes lock onto Squall. He knows his fate even if the other doesn't. "Squall...I'm sorry."

Emotion not shown to anyone now pours from his eyes. Squall shakes his head in an attempt to prove his lover wrong. "N-No it's okay. I'm alright, you didn't fail me at all. You never have."

"I...I have to-leave you."

"No Zexion will heal you."

Fingers drenched in his own life force shoot up to grasp at the brunet's skull. The hand grips the back of his hair and pulls him down so that his face presses into his chest. "H-He can't. Y-You'll find someone who can p-protect you n-now."

Digits slip from his tresses and he catches it in his own as it falls. With his head lifted, I can see the blood splattered across the right side of his face as it mixes with his tears.

I reach forward and presses two fingers against Cloud's neck to only sigh in return. No pulse...no life anymore.

The sound of the weapons clashing brings my attention back to reality. I turn to see where the King has disappeared to, only to see him walking like a zombie, ignoring everything, toward his Gunblade.

My eyes dart back to Zack as he slashes at Sephiroth, sending a spurt of blood out onto the tiled floor. A parry sends Zack's sword into the air. Using a risky move, he back-flips and catches the hilt in his gloved hands.

"I'll kill you for your disloyalty Fair."

"Sorry Jenovian, but it's not my time. It's your's." Zack states with a smirk curving onto his lips.

With a quick inhale, Zack raises his hand to have a chunk of pure ice appear above that lunar mane. Sephiroth slashes upward in an attempt to shatter the elemental spell when he doubles over the blade plunged into his stomach.

Horror and pure anger washes over his features. In his eyes I can see that he intends to take Zack done before he does anything else.

I leave Cloud's still body on the steps and teleport over to Zack in time to shove us both to the side just as the tip grazes across my back. We hit the ground and I roll over and onto my feet.

Searing pain flashes through me but I bite my lip and spin around instead. Sephiroth looms over me and lifts me up by my neck. My mouth opens to suck in oxygen only to come back empty-handed. My fingers wrap around the wrist holding me up as my feet dangle, trying in vain to touch the ground.

"You're an ungrateful son. I brought you up in my image and how do you repay me?"

"Well apparently you didn't do a very good job." comes the smart-ass remark that I was thinking, although I didn't say it.

Blood splashes up onto my face as I hit the ground. A chakhram spins around my head before returning to Axel's grip. Emerald eyes glare at my "father" as he sticks his hand in the air at the right moment to retrieve his other chakhram.

Sephiroth clutches the bleeding arm that had previously been attached to my throat. The katana lies discarded several feet away. But his lips move silently as a common healing spell is begun.

I sit up and cast a silence spell on him so that now healing can occur to his vile body. Zack's hands grip my shoulders and drag me down against the floor just as a bullet whizzes over where my head used to be.

The impact snaps Sephiroth's head back before his body proceeds to follow. His body slams into the ground as the bullet in the center of his forehead oozes blood.

I turn to see the barrel of Squall's Gunblade smoking and it level itself with his side. The hollowness in his eyes seems to stare straight ahead and into a sense of nothing. Weariness must seem to have taken him over as the weapon crashes down and he crumbles to his knees.

Zack's by his side and heaving him up into his muscled arms within the blink of an eye. The depth of his pure cerulean eyes hold on care for the royal man as he carries him swiftly toward the medical wing.

_We've all lost someone. Whether it makes us want to collapse into a ball of heaving sobs or not. _

I'm lifted up as well and cradled into Axel's secure embrace. Soothing words are spoke to me but I can't seem to focus on them as he walks me in the same direction that Zack went off to.

_Why couldn't fate let me have you both...Why did one of you have to die?_

Teardrops leave tracks down my face.

_Riku._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hope you all enjoyed reading, it's finally over, I tried to give it a romantic ending even though I was feeling more morbid than I should've. So enjoy!_

* * *

Were You a Dream?

Chapter 15

* * *

_Riku, Cloud, Luxord, Marluxia, Vexen, Genesis, and Sephiroth...are all dead. I'm alive. But only the King matters and he's alive...I should be rejoicing just as the rest of the people. They don't know anything but that his highness and his children are well._

After Axel was rushed away by the healers and into another room, I was restored back to full health and relaxed into a sleep. At one time I woke up and saw a concerned Demyx standing over my bed with Xigbar off to the side, his face forlorn. The second they disappeared, I remember Sora dragging Roxas in and placing a flower in the vase beside my bed before leaving and allowing Axel back in.

_I'm surprised they hadn't kicked them out. But I guess they had helped the King back to his throne so it mustn't matter now._

I pull the sheets away and slip out of the bed. Tiptoeing to the door, as to not alarm Axel, I head back to my room. Once there I take a shower and redress in my jet black slacks, boots, and a deep maroon shirt.

Now that all the blood isn't over me, I make my way toward the medical wing. Not sure where Zack's room could be, I stop a young flaxen haired girl nearing me, "Could you tell me where Zack Fair's room is?"

"Yes, he's the third room on the left Sir."

We continue on our ways after I nod my thanks. The door to his room is ajar slightly and just enough for me to peek inside. Squall stands beside his bed as Zack pushes himself up on his elbows with a wince.

"I want you to have it. Cloud would want you to now that...Zack I want you to be the Knight at my side. To protect Sora. Will you?"

Anticipation settles around them until finally Zack sighs, "I...Your Highness I'm sorry but I can't accept this. Normally I would jump at it but if I do then I won't be able to love the person that I have since I saw him at the training camp."

"H-How dare you...I..."

"Please just hear me out."

"In no way could my offer interfere with your love life."

Zack struggles to stand up from the bed as Squall pivots on his heel and walks out the door, nearly knocking me over in his wake. As he passes I see the glint of tears in his eyes.

_He needs someone to be there for him. Just as everyone does._

I walk into the room to see Zack collapse back down onto the bed. "Are you going to be alright? Didn't the healers take care of you yet?"

"I...They already did, these are just internal bruises. Those won't heal."

"I don't mean to pry, but I overheard your conversation and-"

Zack shakes his head, "No of course I don't. It's not a secret. Many around here know well except for the inside circle around here, apparently. I was in the same camp as Cloud but when it was time to pick a Knight, he never made it to our section due to the attack. When I found out that Cloud was to be the King's Knight...I knew that I just had to be just as great. I had to get higher in rank. He was my friend after all. I think even he knew at one time...that might have been why we lost contact...

"So I signed up into the Elite Forces hoping to get advancement soon. Well, the King was to give a speech and give out the medals at the ceremony that would show whether or not we would gone on or not. The matches were tough and not once did I see any royalty. However, I still made my way all the way to the last match. We all were going to make it, but this was to see if I got to be a captain or not.

"I was up against Genesis and our fight dragged on and on for an hour. With both of us tiring and drenched in sweat, I finally succeeded in knocking him down. I thought he would stay there too. Angeal always told me that these combats weren't to kill, they were showings, nothing more. Genesis took it hard. I turned my back on him, which I never did again, so when I went to turn back to help him up he slashed me across my chest. Even got my cheek somehow."

He points to his check where a scar still lingers beneath the veil of his raven hair. "I couldn't keep myself on my feet and collapsed from complete exhaustion. This guy jumped the edge of the platform and kneeled beside me, picked me up, and carried me all the way to the healing room. Even after he got me there he never left my side till I could walk without tipping over.

"His hair hadn't been cut since he had to hurry out to there, so he had it pulled back with a ribbon. I could see those eyes and they made me want to leap at him. They held an endless sky that was in an infinite turmoil. I fell in love with him. He walked me back to the doors where I would go and get my medal and told me that I should me more careful and not so reckless like a puppy. Something my teacher had always told me.

"When I made my way out onto the raised platform, there he was in all his royal attire. The King had been the one to save me after all. Cloud hadn't been with him but Sephiroth had in his place. That's why Genesis made it. But I thought I would die...I was scared that if anyone found out that I had feelings for some of such stature that I would lose everything. So I kept my up beat attitude just to make sure no one was suspicious. I made sure that I looked the same every chance I got when I would meet him. Even after when i found out from a few maids that him and Cloud were in love...I knew it still didn't matter. I would never get that close to him."

I take a deep breath and pull Zack to his feet, "Alright now come on."

_I so hate getting involved with this sort of thing. I'm no good at matchmaking, Sora on the other hand. But I know Sora would do just this. It's for everyone's good._

"Where are you taking me Zexion?"

"Shut up Zack and just follow. You need to tell him. It doesn't matter anyway. I overheard Roxas and Sora when they came to see me. Squall is going to give up the throne to Sora today at the Gathering. He wants you to stay here with his son and protect him but I think he needs you more. Don't push him, just take care of him."

Zack lags behind me as I shove the doors to the throne room open. Sitting in those dual thrones is Sora and Roxas. Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas stand to the side as Sora gives his very first verdict on the rebels.

"You all are always welcome to stay here or visit. I'll begin the reconstruction of your villages within the week after the carpenters can get out there."

Squall and that girl I saw in the hall stand on the other side across from the new friends of the court. Sora's cheerful aura seems to pick up on me and Zack just as we get within hearing range. "Zexion you're all better! We were wondering where you had run off to."

"I'm just helping a friend is all. In thanks for saving my ass yesterday from your Dad almost shooting me in the head."

A light tint rises to Squall's cheeks as a murmured sorry escapes his lips. I march Zack straight to him. "Squall, Zack has something to tell you."

A thin brown eyebrow quirks up, "Have you gotten him to accept my proposal?"

"Not quite."

I step aside so that Zack can be the one he looks at. "Yes Zack?"

For someone so confident, usually they would break down but not him, "You are probably the dumbest person I know. You have a lack of memory that must've come from your good heart overloading with compassion. The man I love is leaving in a few days to go out into the country and I want to follow him."

"Then go."

"So when do we leave?" he says with a smirk.

Squall blinks a few times in an attempt to comprehend what he's said. "What are you talking about?"

"You can be dense." Zack strides forward and smashes his lips into the other's. As he backs away a light pink flushes his cheeks, "That's what I'm talking about. I don't want you to return it right away. I mean Cloud did just...you know...but I want to help you through this."

"I would be honored."

Squall draws the younger into a hug and Sora's giggle echos in the room before it's followed by the laughter of the others. Crossing my arms over my chest, I decide that I've accomplished this task and turn to leave the room. As I pass Sora and Roxas I slow, "If you need me, send someone, I'll be in my room."

The young King nods and I walk briskly out the door. I glance out the corner of my eye to see a flash of red following me. I don't stop walking until I'm in the safety of privacy in my own chamber. I leave the door cracked and it serves its purpose, for Axel comes in and shuts the door behind him.

I release a heavy sigh and calm myself. "Do you know when the funeral arrangements will be?"

"Within the next three days all those that were lost will be buried."

Laughing darkly I round toward the window and stare out across the lake that sits next to the castle. Slightly confused, Axel takes a cautious step forward, "What's wrong Zexion?"The concern in his voice makes me want to go to him and weep until my eyes are dry and my sorrow gone.

Instead, that anger of Riku's demise...that I should've known this sort of thing would happen. That one of us would perish. Nothing lasts forever.

I scoff, "As if you don't know. Go ahead and say that you were right. I shouldn't have fallen for Riku. All he brought to me was turmoil. Come on Axel say it!" my voice gradually raises as I had spun back to face him. My fists shaking at my sides itch to throw a hit. To break something. To destroy something as I was destroyed with him dying. Axel treads closer and I back away. "Stay away from me!"

_This is probably the most emotion he's ever seen out of me._

His hold rests on my shoulders and in response I slam my clenched fist into his stomach. Axel doubles-over but keeps his grip on me. With compassionate jade eyes he smiles at me.

"I could never tell you that Zexion. I just want you to be happy and have no pain from all of this. I love you too much, got it memorized?"

_Maybe in time I can let all of this go and be completely happy with Axel. Maybe not right now at this exact moment...but in the future. I'll continue to protect this castle but from a distant._

"Only if we can go live somewhere peaceful but in this realm...because I love you too."

I bolt upright in bed and glance around frantically. I look over to find the spot beside me empty...where Axel is supposed to be. I throw the covers away and pull on a pair of sweatpants before running out the door and down the hallway of the motel towards Axel's room.

_That couldn't have all been a dream. It was too real. Not even my imagination could cook up something like that. _

I throw the door open so hard that it bangs against the wall and I'm sure I left a dent from the knob. I march over to Axel's awakened form and just realize the time of day...three in the morning...

He runs a hand through his tussled flaming hair and grabs my wrist to pull me down onto the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Axel...w-was all that happened a d-dream?"

I'm pulled onto his lap and he embraces me. "Zexion...when you tried to leave her you fell down some stairs and went into a small coma for several days. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why are you lying to me Axel?" He tries to answer but I slide away from him with tears threatening to fall. "How can you look me in the eye and spout those incredulous lies to me when I know what they are? I know it wasn't a dream! Why won't you accept it too?"

He hangs his head shamefully, "I...After all that pain I just wanted you to have a normal life. Don't you want that?"

I can't help but let a sorrowful smile break onto my countenance. I crawl back over to Axel and slip a finger under his chin to rise his gaze to mine, "If it wasn't for all that pain, I wouldn't have realized all this love that I have for you."

Pressing my lips to his I know for sure that this is what I want. Riku would want me to be happy...to be safe...and protected at all costs as long as no more agony is present.

Axel pushes me into the mattress, "So we can stay here right?"

I laugh at his childish behavior, "You just want to keep your motorcycle."

A catlike grin appears, "And you."


End file.
